


By Your Side

by ominousunflower



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladrien June, Ladrien June 2020, Pre-Relationship, Season 3 Spoilers, ladrien, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominousunflower/pseuds/ominousunflower
Summary: Angry and alone, Adrien waits on top of the Eiffel Tower for his lady.“So, how did my kitty get stranded up here?” Ladybug asks.Groaning, Adrien pulls his knees toward his chest and presses his face against them. “Because he’s stupid and impulsive.”“Chasing pigeons, then?”“No.” Shame burns in Adrien’s veins, white-hot now that Ladybug is here to witness his stupidity. “I threw my Miraculous, and Plagg wouldn’t get it for me.”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 67
Kudos: 532





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 29 (Sunset) of Ladrien June.
> 
> Quick note: This fic takes place a little ways in the future, so they're around age 16-17 here.

Legs dangling over the edge of the Eiffel Tower, Adrien stares out at the citrus sky, warm reds and oranges glowing with the light of the setting sun. Normally, he’d find the sight romantic, and would dream of evening dances and honey-lit dinners—but tonight, he can only think that night is approaching, and that pretty things don’t last.

A few pigeons fly past, and Adrien’s nose twitches instinctively. He scratches it, then scowls at the pale band of skin on his ring finger where his Miraculous should be.

_Stupid._

With a sigh, Adrien checks his phone again. He’d just texted Marinette a minute ago, but shouldn’t she be here by now? Her home isn’t that far away.

Adrien drums his fingers against the metal of the tower and continues to wait.

He’s counted twenty-seven seconds under his breath when Ladybug swings into sight. A moment later, she touches down on the beam beside him.

“Hi,” she says.

Adrien barely manages a smile. “Thanks for coming.”

“Of course.” Ladybug props her hands on her hips. “So, how did my kitty get stranded up here?”

Groaning, Adrien pulls his knees toward his chest and presses his face against them. “Because he’s stupid and impulsive.”

“Chasing pigeons, then?”

“No.” Shame burns in Adrien’s veins, white-hot now that Ladybug is here to witness his stupidity. “I threw my Miraculous, and Plagg wouldn’t get it for me.”

Ladybug snorts. “That sounds like him. Where is he, then?”

“We had a fight,” Adrien grumbles. “And now, here I am, alone and stupid, stuck on top of the Eiffel Tower.”

“You’re not stupid,” Ladybug says softly. Out of the corner of his eye, Adrien sees her sit down next to him, black spots shifting in his periphery. “And you’re definitely not alone.” Her hand rests lightly on his shoulder, but with the weight of everything else, it feels like an anvil. “Why did you come up here by yourself?”

The tower is silent, save the sound of a pigeon cooing somewhere overhead. Adrien slowly lifts his head, eyes fixed on the golden sky. Words exist, somewhere on the back of his tongue, but he can’t seem to spit them out.

Ladybug sits silently beside him, although Adrien can see that she’s fidgeting. She winds the string of her yo-yo around her finger and unwinds it; flips the yo-yo open, flips it shut; then reattaches it to her waist, and wrings her hands, taps her fingers, pats her leg.

Adrien almost smiles. It’s such a Marinette thing to do. She always has to be moving or doing something—sitting still is probably one of the only things she’s bad at.

“Sorry,” Ladybug says. “I’m distracting you, aren’t I?”

“There’s nothing to distract me from,” Adrien says. “I…I’m mad, I guess. I don’t know. Therapy only does so much when you can’t tell your therapist that you’re Chat Noir.”

Ever since they defeated his father a few weeks ago, Adrien has felt stuck. Of course, his therapist keeps giving him tips, and coping mechanisms, and exercises—but it feels like she’s giving Adrien just one key when there are two doors. No matter what Adrien tries, he’s still trapped.

“Mad at your father?” Ladybug asks. “Or mad at someone else? Is it me?”

Her hand retreats from Adrien’s shoulder, and as much as he wants to, Adrien can’t bring himself to pursue it. “No,” he says. “Ladybug, how could I ever be angry with you?”

“I put your father in prison.”

 _“We_ put my father in prison,” Adrien says, “and even then, you could argue that he did it to himself.”

Adrien starts to turn toward her, but he still can’t bring himself to face those blue eyes of hers—and so he keeps watching the sky instead. It’s getting darker by the minute, the reds fading to purples. Soon they’ll be black, all color drained away by night.

“It’s normal to be angry at him,” Ladybug says.

“I’m angry at everything,” Adrien says. “Not just him.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No,” Adrien says, but the words he’s dammed up are already pouring out. “It’s just not fair. Why did I have to be chosen for the Black Cat Miraculous? What are the chances that Maître Fu would pick the son of a supervillain?”

“I…guess it was fate.”

“Screw fate,” Adrien hisses. “He should have picked someone else. That’s why I threw that stupid ring off this tower. I never asked for this.”

His eyes sting, and he squeezes them shut, praying that tears don’t escape.

“I’m sorry, Adrien,” Ladybug says.

It’s the only thing she can say, really—and yet, it’s infuriating. Why can’t she solve Adrien’s problems, when it’s so easy for her to Miraculous Ladybug away the city’s woes? Where’s the Lucky Charm to help _him?_

Adrien inhales deeply through his nose, stopping those words before they can tumble out. He won’t blame her. He won’t blame the girl he loves, especially when it’s not her fault that he’s hurting.

“Of course,” Adrien adds, “I can’t just throw the ring away. I mean, I did—but in a minute, you’ll go down and get it for me, and then I’ll be stuck with it again, because I have responsibilities. I always do. I can’t just quit being Chat Noir.” He glares down at his lap, watching as a tear darkens the denim of his jeans. “I threw the ring straight at the sun, you know. But it didn’t go far enough.”

“You could quit,” Ladybug says, after a pause. “If you wanted to. I—I can’t force you to keep being my partner.”

Deep down, Adrien knows that she’s trying to be understanding—but her acquiescence cuts deeper than angry words. He wants Ladybug to fight for him. He wants her to beg him to stay, or scold him for overreacting.

“Just…name one good thing about all of this,” Adrien says, as another tear escapes his eye. “One thing. Anything that’s actually _good.”_

“We got your mother back,” Ladybug says. “And she’s going to be okay, Adrien. The doctors and Wayzz say that she’ll wake up any day now.”

“I know,” Adrien snaps. “And any day now, I’ll have to explain to her what happened. I’ll have to sit by her bed and tell her, _Oh, sorry_ , your husband became a supervillain and terrorized the city while you were gone, so now he’s in prison and you’re a single parent. Also, I’m in public school, because I couldn’t stand being cooped up in our stupid mansion any longer, and even if you’re back now, I still don’t want to be anywhere near it, or you, because…because…”

Adrien closes his eyes and curls in on himself. He hadn’t realized it until he said the words just now—but he doesn’t think he can look at his mother without thinking of what his father has done.

“Adrien,” Ladybug whispers.

“I can’t look her in the eye,” Adrien says, tasting salt on his lips. “What if she’s mad that we put him in jail? How can I live with her, knowing we did that?”

“She’ll understand,” Ladybug says. “Once she hears—”

“You don’t know that.” Adrien shakes his head. “I hate all of this. Everyone looks at me differently at school, and the tabloids are relentless. My family was famous before, but now it’s notorious.”

Ladybug’s hand returns to Adrien’s shoulder, and she moves forward, slowly enough that he could stop her if he wanted to. When he doesn’t, she wraps him in a hug, one of her hair ribbons tickling his cheek.

“I think you’re one of the strongest Miraculous users there’s ever been,” she says.

It’s not what Adrien was expecting her to say, and the words sound like a foreign language at first. “No,” he says. “I mean, compared to you—”

“Don’t say it,” Ladybug says, hugging him tighter. “I’m the Guardian. I know things.”

“You’re a teenager.”

“I’m old enough.”

“Of course,” Adrien says. “Sixteen years old. A wellspring of ancient wisdom.”

“I mean it.” Ladybug leans back, and Adrien’s finally forced to look her in the eyes—bright and clear, like the afternoon sky, nothing like the fading light overhead. “You’ve gone through so much these past few weeks. Of course you’re angry. And I wish I could do more for you, because I’m your partner, and your friend—”

“And my lady, and my princess,” Adrien says. He reaches up and cups her cheek, thumb smoothing over the line of her mask. “I’m sorry. You know I won’t leave you to defend Paris by yourself, right? I’m just overwhelmed right now.”

Ladybug’s brow wrinkles. “You can take a break, if you need to. If you think it’s better for you—”

“The best thing for me is to be by your side.”

“Are you sure?” Ladybug asks, and Adrien hates that she’s questioning that. “What if it’s just making things harder?”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re not,” Ladybug says. She runs her fingers through Adrien’s messy hair and tucks a strand behind his ear, her touch making his eyes flutter shut. “You just said you weren’t.”

“It’s fine,” Adrien says, weakly.

“I’ve seen you in class,” Ladybug murmurs. “I was there in the courtroom. I can tell that you’re struggling.”

“Right,” Adrien mutters, turning away. His hand slips from her face. “Because I can’t handle anything.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“It was implied.”

“No, it wasn’t,” Ladybug says, an edge creeping into her voice. “You’ve dealt with so much, and everyone has a limit.”

Adrien wants to argue, and say that _Ladybug_ doesn’t have a limit—but she does. He’d seen it once, during the battle with Miracle Queen, when she nearly broke down in his arms beneath the Seine. And in that moment, he’d only been able to offer a few encouraging words and a hug, helpless as he watched his partner fall apart.

But even then, when everything seemed lost, they still had each other.

“You know,” Adrien says, “it kind of feels like everything’s been ruined.”

“That’s not—”

“Let me finish, my lady.” Adrien attempts a charming smile, and it must work, because Ladybug snorts and rolls her eyes. “I’ve spent most of my life modeling for my father, and now all of my work experience is tied to the supervillain who terrorized Paris. My last _name_ is tied to him.”

“You could change it,” Ladybug says.

“To what?” Adrien asks.

 _Hers,_ the stupid, lovesick part of his brain answers.

“Oh, well, your…mother’s?” Ladybug says. “Or anything, really! Pick one randomly. Or the name of whoever you marry! I mean, there’s no rule saying you can’t do that!”

“Hm,” Adrien says. “I guess I’ll have to choose my spouse carefully. I wouldn’t want to end up with a bad last name.”

“I guess.”

Adrien hesitates, then says, “You have a nice last name. Maybe I should steal yours.”

“Ladybug doesn’t have a last name, chaton.”

“You know what I meant.” Adrien allows himself a smile. “But, well, I don’t think everything is ruined. My career, and my name, and all of my achievements, maybe—”

“That kind of sounds like everyth—”

“But not us,” Adrien says. Ladybug’s nose wrinkles, the way it does whenever she doesn’t get one of his jokes right away—a rare occurrence—and Adrien hastily adds, “I mean, our partnership. That’s the thing. I’m tired, and even being Chat Noir makes me feel guilty and a bit sick, but being with _you…_ ”

He clenches his jaw and frowns at the sky, where the last bit of fire has faded to icy evening. As Chat Noir, he has experience making declarations of love and trying to woo Ladybug—although he hasn’t done that in a while, not since collège. Still, he thought that honest words were his strength.

But trying to describe his bond with Ladybug, especially when he’s stripped of his mask and predator eyes…he’s not sure he knows how.

“I love you,” Adrien says, finally. “Not in any particular way, or—Marinette, I don’t mean to _confess_ anything. It’s just…I care about you, and I think that might be the one thing I’m not angry about.”

Adrien doesn’t dare look at Ladybug once he’s said the words.

“You called me Marinette,” Ladybug says.

“What?” Adrien asks. “Oh. Right, sorry. I’ll try to be more careful. I guess I’d be a liability on the battlefield if I—you know, maybe you _should_ take my Miraculous away, if—”

“No, no!” Ladybug rests her hand on Adrien’s thigh, and his skin tingles from her touch. “I just meant…you called me Marinette.”

At that, Adrien does look at her.

Her cheeks seem darker in the fading light, though maybe that’s just the evening shadows, growing longer and deeper as the sun disappears. And her eyes flick around Adrien’s face, as if they’re searching for something—but what, he doesn’t know.

“I did,” Adrien says. “Why? Did I…imagine the reveal? Are you actually someone else?” He squints at her. “Is this a prank? Oh, no. Tell me you’re not a shapeshifting supervillain who—”

“Camembert and macarons,” Ladybug says, eyes sparkling.

A sigh of relief gusts from Adrien’s lungs. It’s a shortcut phrase they’d coined a few days after the reveal, a password of sorts in case one of them ever suspects that the other might be an imposter.

They should be able to tell by now. And yet, they’ve made mistakes before, in the heat of battle, when they were most desperate to have one another by their side.

Hesitantly, Adrien intertwines his fingers with Ladybug’s hand on his lap. “And what’s my favorite?”

“Passion fruit,” she says.

An automatic grin stretches across Adrien’s face.

His lady knows his favorite macaron flavor. It’s a dumb, meaningless detail, but it’s personal, too. It’s the kind of thing that Ladybug and Chat Noir rarely discussed before they knew each other’s identities. When the reveal happened, and Adrien realized that Ladybug actually knew those mundane things about him—and cared about them, and _remembered_ them—it was a lot easier to deal with the fallout. 

Thinking back, the challenge wasn’t shock or awe. Adrien had suspected several times that Marinette might be Ladybug, and when he found out that he was right, he felt the same way he did whenever her glowing ladybugs swirled around him after a battle. Excited, giddy, relieved, but not really surprised.

The hard part was that he felt exposed. Every stupid question Adrien had ever asked Marinette, and every annoying joke Chat had ever told Ladybug—all those things were suddenly combined. Just a few seconds, a flash of light, and she’d known every single one of his flaws, and mistakes, and vulnerabilities.

He hadn’t been ready. In fact, he’s still not quite ready.

Moving slowly, carefully, Adrien wraps his arm around Ladybug’s shoulders and pulls her against his side. She sinks against him immediately, as if she’s been waiting for this, and her head lightly rests against his shoulder.

Adrien props his head against hers and closes his eyes. They’ve sat like this before; and yet, it’s never felt like this.

Eyes closed, Adrien forgets that the evening light has waned, night dampening the sun. It’s still sunset in his mind, safe and warm, because that’s how Ladybug makes him feel.

Ladybug. Marinette. His partner, his friend, the first girl he ever loved.

The girl he still loves.

“I think I’ll be okay,” Adrien murmurs.

Ladybug squeezes his hand. “I know you will be.” 

“And I’m not leaving you,” Adrien says. “I’m never leaving you. I promise that.”

“Good,” Ladybug says. “Because I don’t want you to stop being my partner. I know I shouldn’t force you to stay, but if you tried to quit permanently, I’d fight for you.”

Adrien tilts his face and presses a kiss to Ladybug’s hair. It’s soft, smelling faintly of the sweet shampoo she uses. “I won’t. I always want to be by your side.” He hesitates, then adds, “Even when we’re not transformed.”

Ladybug turns to look up at him, and Adrien blinks at her, cheeks heating. “What do you mean?”

“Oh,” Adrien says. Despite the night chill, he feels like he’s starting to sweat. “Um, I mean, the way we’re Ladybug and Chat Noir, I’d…like us to be like that as Marinette and Adrien.”

“You don’t think that’s weird?” Ladybug asks.

“Weird?” Adrien says. “I don’t know. Is it that weird for Marinette and Adrien to be partners?”

“Partners doing what?” Ladybug smiles and bumps her shoulder against Adrien’s. “Marinette and Adrien don’t exactly have supervillains to fight.”

“Well, you know,” Adrien says, rubbing the back of his neck. “Just…being together?”

Ladybug’s eyes fall to their joined hands. “That kind of sounds like you want to be with me.”

“Right,” Adrien says. “That’s what I said.”

“I mean, as Adrien and Marinette.”

“Yes.” Adrien squints at her. “Did I say something wrong?”

Ladybug puffs her cheeks and blows out air. It’s a familiar gesture, one Adrien has seen whenever she’s faced with an incomprehensible Lucky Charm. “Be with me _how?”_

“Um…just…with you?”

Blue eyes glance up, freezing Adrien in place. “I mean, do you want to date me?”

Adrien feels like he’s just tumbled off the tower. Mind blank, heart still, he stutters out, “D-do you?”

Ladybug’s lips curve into a smile. “Do I want to date myself?”

“Wait!” Adrien says, his brain catching up to the question. “No, I said this wasn’t a confession. You’ve already made it clear how you feel, and just because I’m Adrien, and you’re Marinette, that doesn’t mean things have changed, and—”

“Things _have_ changed,” Ladybug says. “And…they could change more, if you wanted.” She smiles shyly, and her eyes dart away. It reminds Adrien of the beginning of their friendship, back when Marinette stuttered out greetings and quietly gave him little gifts.

“I’d like to date you,” Adrien admits. He tucks a strand of hair behind Ladybug’s ear, his fingers just barely brushing her earring. “But I want more than that, too. I’m afraid to sound greedy, though. I mean—”

“I want three kids and a hamster,” Ladybug blurts out.

Adrien frowns. “What?”

“With you,” Ladybug says, grimacing. “So! If you’re greedy, I, um—I’m pretty…ambitious, myself.”

“Well, I always knew my lady was ambitious,” Adrien says, with a laugh. Then the rest of Ladybug’s words sink in. “Wait, you—you want that with me? Does that mean you want to date me, then?”

Even as her face flushes, Ladybug rolls her eyes. “Isn’t that implied by the three kids and a hamster?”

“I mean, I don’t know,” Adrien says. “Maybe you just want me to be a sperm donor.”

“How do you explain the hamster, then?”

“Uh, you might…want me to be a hamster sugar daddy?”

Ladybug shoves him lightly. “Are you really this oblivious?”

“No, I, um—I guess you want to date me, probably.”

“Probably.”

Embarrassed, Adrien hunches his shoulders. “Okay, so maybe I’m a bit oblivious. I just—like I said before, everything is a mess, and so many things make me _angry_ right now. It’s hard to believe I could have something that makes me happy.”

Ladybug blinks up at him, her dark eyelashes flitting across her eyes. The sight reminds Adrien of tiny birds darting in front of the moon. “I make you happy?”

“Was that ever a question?” Adrien asks. Feeling emboldened, he cups Ladybug’s face in his hands. “I told you before, I’ve always been happiest when I’m with you. That’s true with or without the masks.”

“I’m sorry about your father,” Ladybug says. “I’m sorry that I can’t do more. I hate seeing a problem I can’t solve.”

Adrien wraps her up in a hug, cradling her head against his chest. “It’s okay,” he says. “I have to figure out a lot of this by myself. But having you by my side makes it easier. We’re stronger together, and you make me feel like…like I can believe in myself.” He squeezes her gently. “I haven’t really felt that way, lately.”

“I feel the same,” Ladybug murmurs. 

Adrien’s heart thumps in his chest as she wraps her arms around him. _The same._ Does that mean she loves him, too?

“I’ve never been able to say it, you know,” Ladybug says, her head still tucked beneath Adrien’s chin. “Even now, when I know I should say the words—I just can’t. It feels useless. You must hear that from hundreds of fans every day! How would it be any different if I said it?”

“Surely you know the answer to that,” Adrien says. “Marinette, you’re precious to me. Your words matter more than theirs.”

“I guess I have hard time believing I could be that special to you.”

“Hm,” Adrien says. “Maybe you’re not a clever bug, after all.”

“Hey!” Ladybug says, jerking back. “At least I didn’t throw my Miraculous off the Eiffel Tower.”

“I was at a low point,” Adrien grumbles.

“Still?”

“No,” Adrien says. He smiles and taps Ladybug’s nose, prompting a giggle from her. “I feel a lot better now. I’ll probably still get mad about stuff later, but…like I said, I’m stronger with you.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Ladybug says. “Whatever you’re doing, I’ll be by your side.”

“I’m glad,” Adrien says. “Now, about my Mir—”

Ladybug stops him by slapping a hand over his lips, and Adrien frowns, cross-eyed as he stares down at her hand.

“Oops!” Ladybug says, pulling her hand away. “I—did that hurt?”

Adrien wriggles his lips. “If I say yes, are you going to kiss it better?”

“No, I was just—what!” Ladybug gasps and puts her hands on her hips. “You know, I have half a mind to let you follow your Miraculous down there.”

Gulping, Adrien cranes his head to look at the ground below. He’s normally not afraid of heights—but then, he’s never been detransformed on the Eiffel Tower while his usual savior threatens to toss him off it. “Let’s forget I said that,” Adrien says. “Um, what were you going to say?”

Ladybug’s lip juts out in a pout. “I was…going to ask to kiss you.”

“Oh.” Adrien wonders if it’s somehow gone from night to day again, because it feels like his entire body is burning. “Um. You want to kiss me?”

Ladybug doesn’t say anything, but the flat look she gives him says, _What do you think, genius?_

“Right,” Adrien says. “So…can I kiss you?”

With a huff, Ladybug grabs his face and tugs his lips against hers.

Adrien’s eyes flutter shut, his body going weak from her touch. Ladybug’s fingers stroke featherlight against his cheek, and her lips are just as gentle—so light, in fact, that he thinks he might be imagining the kiss.

When she pulls away, though, Adrien is dizzy and feels like he’s flying, and there are only a few ways to explain that feeling.

Ladybug smiles softly, and Adrien finds himself grinning back. If Plagg were here right now, he’d probably mock Adrien for the lovestruck look on his face.

“So,” Ladybug says.

“Are we falling?” Adrien says.

“That was—wait, what?” Ladybug says. “No?”

“Is the Eiffel Tower spinning?”

“No.” Ladybug brushes Adrien’s bangs away from his forehead. “Are you feeling sick?”

“Not at all. Just ruling out the alternatives.” Adrien leans forward so that his forehead is pressed against hers. “That means we just kissed, then.”

Ladybug laughs, her mask scrunched beneath her eyes. “What did you _think_ just happened?”

“I don’t know.” Adrien brushes his nose against hers. “Remind me?”

She snorts. “I guess you are feeling better.”

Adrien pouts and bats his eyes at her. It’s a finely honed technique, one that has earned him many a macaron from her purse. “One more kiss, my lady?”

“Really?”

Adrien winks. “I told you I’m greedy.”

“It’s a good thing I’m generous,” Ladybug says.

She tilts her head forward and presses her lips against Adrien’s again. This time, he cradles her head as they kiss, his fingers toying with one of the ribbons in her hair. And he realizes that although her touch is light, it’s not tentative—it’s careful, precise, as if she’s mapping out how he feels beneath her lips.

When they break away, Adrien whispers, “You’re amazing.”

Ladybug’s fingers trace Adrien’s jaw. “So are you.” She clears her throat. “Now, I should probably go down and get your Miraculous. Do you know where it went?”

“I think Plagg caught it,” Adrien says. “Take me with you. I need to apologize to him, and I can help you look.”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” Ladybug says. “If people notice you down there, with me…”

“Oh.” Adrien sighs. “Right.”

Ladybug pecks him on the cheek. “Don’t worry, minou. I’m still by your side, even if I’m down there.”

Adrien smiles. “Don’t make me wait too long.”

“So bossy,” she says. “Should you really be making demands when I’m doing you a favor?”

“Fine,” Adrien says. “You don’t have to get my Miraculous, but that means you’ll need to stay by my side all night. I’m weak and defenseless without you or Plagg.”

Ladybug squints at him, no doubt thinking of all the times he’s saved her from akumas when he wasn’t transformed. “Is that so?”

“That’s right. A real damsel in distress.”

“I doubt that.”

After planting a quick kiss on the corner of Adrien’s mouth, Ladybug throws her yo-yo and swings to the ground below. Smiling, Adrien watches her tiny red form weave among citizens, knowing that she’ll be back soon.

At least, he _hopes_ she comes back soon. He’s just now realizing that the Eiffel Tower doesn’t make for very comfortable sitting.

Even now that Ladybug has left, though, the warmth she stirred in Adrien’s heart isn’t gone. It’s still there, pulsing and glowing as the night settles in. He’s not alone, as long as he has her. He could never be alone.

Smiling, Adrien closes his eyes and thanks the invisible stars for his partner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you want, you can read my other Ladrien June piece for Day 2 (Public Eye) [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511303)


End file.
